The Last Lullaby
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Miranda Robertson loses her innocence, but can her father make things right again? Read & review, please!


**THE LAST LULLABY**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story does contain a rape scene. For those who can't handle it, please don't read & flame. But please remember that once again, it's for dramatic effect &/or character development.

Felicia & Bartholomew belong to Disney. My versions of the other thugs, Mouses, Miriam, Olga, Miranda, & Lily belong to me.

* * *

It was a lovely summer's day in London, England. The sun shone brightly, the flowers & trees bloomed beautifully, & the birds did their usual chirping in the blue sky.

In the hideout of Mouses Fiennes, everything was quite the opposite. There was no cheery sunlight to brighten the sewer lair—as always, it was dark & morbid. The only sounds that filled the wine cellar were sounds of slurred singing, hiccupping, arguing, heavy breathing, & panicked screams. But in a cozy barrel-flat on the other side of the hideout, everything was peaceful & quiet.

In the darkness of his room, Red Robertson smiled tenderly at his young daughter Miranda, as he cuddled with her on his bed, gingerly stroking her soft golden fur as he sang a lullaby into her ear...

"**_Dear darling daughter, sleep in my arms  
_**_**I will protect you from harm  
**__**Sweet little lambkin, dry all your tears  
**_**_I'll help you vanquish your fears_**

**_When you're lost in the dead of the quiet of night  
_****_And your heart's full of feelings of fright  
_**_**Look up in the sky, my dear darling dove  
**_**_There you'll find our special star glowing up above_**

**_When you can't find your way, & you cry tears so sad  
_****_And you feel that you'll see something bad  
_****_Don't be afraid, just think of Daddy  
_****_And before you know it, you'll be there with me_**

**_Don't run away should the rain start to fall  
_****_Try not to cry when the pain's bitt'r as gall  
_****_Keep me in your heart, & I'll do the same  
_****_And soon we'll be together again..._"**

Little Miranda, soothed by the sound of her father's soft voice, stretched her arms as she yawned deeply, before falling asleep in Red's tender embrace. As his daughter dozed peacefully in his arms, Red couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle of amusement.

45-year-old Red Robertson was short & stout, with whiskers, tan fur, a big brown nose, a bucktooth, & a round head. He wore a pair of brown pants, a brown vest, dark brown cleats, & a brown bowler with an orange ribbon. (His other things were safely stored in his closet—the day was too hot for him to wear his red-orange shirt over his barrel-built chest, & the humid air wasn't fit for him to smoke the cigar he usually enjoyed puffing upon.)

Red Robertson was one of the many thugs who worked for Mouses Fiennes, the World's Greatest Criminal Mind. But he was also one of the lucky thugs who hadn't been corrupted by that scoundrel.

Red had grown up in a well-to-do family in the rich South End of London, England. His mother, the daring Nate Robertson, was a world-renowned dog-racer at Apricot Race Track, & his father, shy Daniel Robertson, was a famed sculptor. Red had a very happy childhood, & when he got old enough to leave the nest, he married his one true love, Lily, a beautiful Gypsy dancer. Nine months after their wedding night, the two mice had a beautiful baby daughter, Miranda. The one Red was cradling in his arms right now.

A few years later, Mouses kidnapped the Robertson family, took them to his hideout, & forced them to work for him. Red reluctantly agreed, but Lily spoke out her refusal to work for the evil mouse. An incensed Mouses then threw Lily into the Thames River, where she drowned (the poor thing couldn't swim).

After Lily died, Red took care of little Miranda, watching her grow into a spunky young tomboy. Around that time, Lily had come back to life as a ghost. Eventually, Red found Lily, & he remarried her. Thus the Robertson family was whole again.

Red was very rough, & he had a very nasty temper. But usually he was very sweet & gentle—not to mention that he was a big softie! Red did have a swearing problem, however, & he usually had to watch his mouth around little children, especially Miranda. He frequently got into a lot of fights with other people, especially Snakes. Red also usually tended to act before he thought. But Red was, overall, one of the best friends anybody could ever have.

As Miranda continued to sleep in Red's tender embrace, the father kissed his daughter behind her ear, & cuddled her some more.

"Red, darling, are you in here?"

"Yes, Lily," replied Red to the lovely voice that had just called to him. Immediately, a beautiful white mouse came into the room. Dressed in the finest fuschia gown with pink sleeves, her long black hair was bunned & decorated with a golden hairpiece. Her deep green eyes were full of warmth, & her features were delicate, yet attractive all the same. Her touch was soothing & gentle, as she gingerly picked up Miranda in her arms & kissed her forehead.

Walking upstairs to Miranda's room & tucking her in her own bed, Lily asked softly, "So, Red, how was your day?"

Sighing as he fanned himself with his palm, the gruff mouse replied, "Oh, prevented the crimes, drank at the tavern, cards with the boys, the usual. Oh, by the way, how's our little flower doing?"

"You should know, Red," Lily chuckled. "She's over there."

"Not what I was referrin' to, Lil," Red said with a coy smirk. Lily gasped in surprise, then immediately went downstairs into the living room. On the coffee table, there lay a single lily in a pot, its white petals thriving with life.

"It's doing quite fine, dear," Lily assured, kissing her husband's cheek & patting it. She walked over to the window that gave a view of the sewer lair, then sighed wistfully. "Can you believe our little Miranda's all grown up?" she asked with a bittersweet smile.

"Lil," Red commented, "she's only 12 years old."

"I know," Lily said. "But she she's starting to grow so much. Just imagine if she became a mommy! What I would give to see her with my own granddaughter in her arms!"

"Lily, you know Miranda. She's a tomboy, born & bred! She's not gonna wanna have a child, & she'd rather chop off her own chest, or what there is of it, first. Besides, Miranda plans on staying single. She wants to be a New Woman! Hell, all the other girls are!"

"And I respect her wishes all too much, Red," Lily said, gazing upstairs at her sleeping daughter. "I just said it on a whim."

"Yeah, well, let's hope Miranda didn't catch that. She's a light sleeper, as we've found out the hard way." Red chuckled a bit, then kissed Lily on the cheek, making her face flush a light pink to match the rouge on her cheeks.

* * *

The heat was unbearable, especially considering Mouses Fiennes did not allow his thugs to use the air-conditioner (or any of the new technology, for that matter). The elderly criminal was lounging in his opulent throne, being fanned by his masseuse Olga & his concubine Miriam. Neither of the two girls were enjoying their task, however.

"Mouses," Miriam whined in her Eliza Doolittle-type accent, "I'm tired of coolin' ye off! Can't Olga & I tyke a break for jus' one second?"

Mouses took a drag of his perfumed cigarette, then exhaled out some smoke. "All right," he said, "you have one second...time's up! Back to work, girls!" Moaning in exasperation, Olga & Miriam took their palm leaves, & began fanning Mouses again.

"Mouses," Olga snarled as she labored to keep Mouses cool, "you're a scoundrel!"

"Thank you," was Mouses' smug reply. Suddenly, the criminal looked up, as a burly thug in a blue shirt, khaki trousers, & a bowler backed into the doorway, whining with someone outside. After a screaming match with her, the mouse gave out an obscene gesture, then entered the barrel-throne room, looking dismayed.

"What is it now, Terry?" Mouses asked drolly, tapping some ash out of his cigarette. "I thought I already gave you your pay this morning."

"It's not that, Mouses," Terry complained. "The prostitute's up & left me! And just before we got down to business, she slapped me & called me a pig!"

"There are too many Olgas in the world, I tell you," Mouses said, getting out of his throne & walking towards his muscular minion. "We need someone to keep us sexually-fulfilled, but one who won't strike back & do exactly as we say. Someone young, someone...pure & innocent." A most wicked smile crossed Mouses' face, & Terry's eyes widened, for he knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"Mouses," he cried fearfully, "you can't have Miranda! Sure, she's got a nice ass, but her dad, dear old Red, would skin you alive if you played around with her!"

Mouses, not caring, simply blew some smoke rings into the air. "Terry," he said in a sweet-as-honey voice, "you are not a mouse of good, like the Robertsons are. Surely, you would at least encourage me to give the girl a lesson in loving, would you not, my dear comrade?"

Terry indeed was a villain, but he knew there was a fine line between molesting the child of a good rodent & assaulting one of their own. And normally, he would be the first to "give the girl a lesson in loving" (as Mouses had put it), that is, if she did not live in the same lair he did. The thought of hurting Red's beloved daughter was enough to make him sick, but he nodded his head, his action counteracting his true feelings. Agreeing with Mouses was a lot better than being fed to Felicia, that was for sure. He just hoped that whatever Mouses did to Miranda, it wouldn't be too traumatizing for her.

* * *

"Oh, Red," Lily lamented as she gazed at the wilting lily with green on its leaves, "look at the flower! It's starting to blight!"

"Well, call Sophie," Red suggested, as he fastened his daughter's ocean-blue hair-bow to her long, fiery hair. "She'll replace it faster than you can say 'petunia'!"

"I don't want to endanger her by bringing her to this hellhole," Lily said, gazing sadly at the dying plant. "But maybe I can try & fix it." No sooner had she started tending to it, than Mouses had entered the living room, calling out her daughter's name in his rich, Ralph Fiennes-type voice.

"Miranda, darling," the criminal said with a smile as the little girl came over to him, "I'm so glad to see you today! Uncle Mouses has a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Miranda asked excited, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Close your eyes," Mouses directed, "& follow me." Miranda did as she was told, & followed her dear "uncle" out of the barrel-house. As they left, though, Lily noticed an eerie spark in Mouses' eyes—one that looked all-too familiar...

"Red," Lily said warily, "I saw that look in Mouses' eyes again. We'd better go get Miranda," she added anxiously, heading after her daughter.

"Lily," Red said assuringly, "you gotta be kiddin' me! Mouses wouldn't harm a hair on Miranda, he loves her so much!"

"That's just it," Lily shot back. "He _loves _her! And if we don't hurry, I fear Miranda may be stripped of the possession she loved most, but never knew she had!"

"All right, Lily!" Red snapped, going over to the window. "Jesus, your motherly instincts are starting to get on my nerves!"

* * *

Mouses, even though he was about to take the one thing he wanted most from his dear little friend, knew he had to approach matters carefully. Gingerly laying her down on a soft blanket in the main chambers of the sewer lair, Mouses unfastened his robes, as the thugs gathered around to watch the spectacle that would take place.

Miranda slowly opened her eyes once she heard the thugs murmuring their malicious comments. She was horrified to see Mouses exposed—& very stiff. "Uncle Mouses," the frightened girl whimpered, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Shh," the criminal whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips. "Not another word, my dear. Just close your eyes & be relaxed..."

As soon as Mouses had spoken this, he began thrusting into Miranda, filling her insides with a great agony she had never felt before. It was as though her entire body was on fire; the pain was so intense, Miranda let out a scream. One that echoed throughout the sewer lair, reaching the ears of her parents.

"Oh, shit," Red swore as he dashed outside with his wife following close behind, "what's he doing to her?" No sooner had he mixed with the motley crowd of thugs, than he saw the hellish happening that was taken place right now. Mouses was now on top of Miranda, his elderly body putting unwanted pressure on hers, exacerbating the pain she felt with each thrust inside of her.

Red's blood began to boil with a rage he had never experienced in his whole life. With a wild scream, the thug rushed over to Mouses, & pushed him off Miranda, sending him tumbling to the floor. Immediately, Red grabbed his crying daughter, & handed her to Lily, who held her protectively as Mouses got up on his knees & paws.

"You fuckin' little shit!" Red screamed angrily, his rage blazing inside of him like a wildfire. "I'm never going to let you come near Miranda again, after how you tried to hurt her!"

"It's too late to save your daughter, Robertson," Mouses said with a wicked smile, licking blood off his fingers & painting his sharp fangs with his ensanguined tongue. "I've already claimed my prize." Red looked at Miranda, his heart beating wildly as he gazed at her torn overalls & the warm, red blood dripping out of her body, robbing her soft, tear-streaked face of its luscious, golden color.

Red's heart sank, & his mind raced with so many emotions. Anger, sorrow, pain...they all mixed inside of him like a tainted cocktail, even more so as Miranda looked at the blood on her legs & sobbed, "Mommy, what's wrong with me?"

As he looked past the sight of Lily trying vainly to comfort her weeping daughter, Red's tear-filled eyes could see the lily on the table withering. A sorrowful symbol of Miranda's deflowering...

* * *

The day was no longer hot & humid. Clouds had covered the sky, & rain was slowly pouring outside, draining into the sewer lair. This was certainly a day for metaphors—the raindrops were God's tears, falling onto the ground to signify his sorrow at the loss of Miranda's virginity.

Miranda herself was crying as well, as she lay under her covers, sobbing wildly into her pillow. Much like her father, Miranda was feeling a torrent of emotions swirling through her bruised & battered body. She didn't understand it...how could her beloved Uncle Mouses betray her like this? How could he have used his role as her father-figure to take control of her body in such a horrific manner? How could he even _dream _of touching her like that? It just didn't make any sense to Miranda...no sense at all.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Miranda, the entire Goodie Gang had gathered in Red's living room, attempting to comfort the mouse & his wife, who were both crying softly as they sat on their couch.

"Red," Bill The Lizard said sorrowfully as he placed a scaly green hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I would have stopped him, but I was taking my afternoon nap, &..."

"I understand, Bill," Red replied in a choked voice, trying to dry his tears like the macho mouse he was. "It's not your fault at all."

Miriam, from her post by the stairs, could hear Miranda still crying. "Oh, poor little girl," she lamented. "I wish there was somethin' we could do for her."

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Bill said, smiling a little. "Perhaps that will cheer her up."

"That's a great idea, Bill!" Snakes said with a grin of his own. The Goodie Gang & Lily immediately walked upstairs, where Miranda would be waiting.

* * *

Miranda looked up from her moistened pillow a moment, then turned to the door as soon as she heard a familiar knocking. Drying her eyes, she said softly, "Come in." Miranda was delighted to see her five friends & parents walking into her room, bearing friendly smiles.

"Hi, guys," Miranda said, trying to smile as she got up out of bed, "how's it going?"

"It's...going fine, Miranda," Bill said anxiously, trying not to show his nervousness. "I'm sorry you were...you were...hurt this morning," he said empathetically, trying to avoid the dreaded "R" word. Upon recalling the dreadful memories of her assault, Miranda's face fell, & she struggled not to cry. When her attempts failed, the Goodie Gang & Lily immediately rushed over to comfort her.

Red glared at Bill, before slapping him across the cheek. "Nice goin', shit-for-brains!" he snarled.

"I'm terribly sorry, Red," Bill apologized, holding up his hands in a protective gesture. "I just wanted to offer my condolences!"

"_WELL, BILL, IT'S BEST YOU FORGET YOUR FUCKIN' CHIVALRY & START ACTING LIKE A REAL MAN FOR ONCE!_" Upon hearing Red's outburst, the room fell silent, & Miranda burst into more tears. Fuming, Red stomped out of the bedroom, much to the bewilderment of everyone. The last thing they could hear him say was, "I'm gonna give that child-molesting shit-head a piece of my mind! Now where the hell's my gun..."

* * *

Unaware of the danger that was about to befall him, Mouses was playing with his beloved pet cat, Felicia, in her special corner of the sewer lair. The behemoth feline purred & mewed happily as Mouses scratched her bulky belly, cooing terms of endearment in her tiny ear. "Who's the best kitty in the world? You are, Felicia, yes, you are! You're so adorable, you deserve the best things money can buy! Daddy loves his kitty, yes, he does!" Suddenly, Felicia snarled, & Mouses stopped his coddling. Turning around to see an incensed-looking Red preparing to fire his pistol, Mouses sighed. "Oh," he said drolly, "it's _you_ again." Hopping off Felicia, he asked, "What do you want, Robertson?"

Red fumed a bit, before screaming in rage, "You fuckin' shit! How could you do this to me? You robbed my daughter of the one thing she loved most, but..."

"Didn't know she had," Mouses finished irritatedly, taking a drag of his perfumed cigarette. "Are you quite done yet?"

"Hell, no!" Red shrieked, pulling the trigger. His eyes widening in fear, Mouses quickly took out his bell, & rang it rapidly. Felicia rolled over, then slowly plodded towards Red, growling hungrily as she licked her lips with her tongue. The frightened Red struggled to get away, but Felicia was too fast for him. The great cat caught the stout thug in her paws, & hung him over her mouth.

Red, morally righteous as he was, never was a deeply pious mouse—yet if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard himself uttering what would likely be his final prayer...

"Felicia, release him!" Red breathed a sigh of relief as the cat spat him out onto the floor, right in front of Mouses, who glanced maliciously at him.

"Why'd you do it, Mouses?" Red cried tearfully when he remembered that same look on his face & switched to horrible memories of Miranda's rape. "_Why?_"

"Don't you understand, Robertson?" Mouses whispered evilly into his minion's ear. "I _wanted _to...I _wanted_ to touch her! Ever since I first laid eyes on Miranda, I wanted to make her mine & mine alone! But I knew I would have to wait to claim my prize...I had to wait until she was just the right size. Wouldn't want to hurt my future concubine, now, would I?"

Red, by this point, was angrier than he had been earlier that day. How _dare _he? How _dare _that arrogant little prick compare Miranda, his beloved daughter, to a street-walker? It was enough to make him sick. Going over to Mouses & beating him with a violent rage never felt by the eyes of man or mouse, Red creeched angrily, "_YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE BASTARD! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT YOUR CONCUBINE! SHE'S A RODENT, A LIVING BEING! AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER IN SUCH A HORRIBLE WAY, YOU GODDAMN, CHILD-MOLESTIN'...!"_

Mouses, not weakened by the violence inflicted upon him, immediately got up, & grabbed his thug by the neck. Despite the choking feeling in his throat, Red stared defiantly into Mouses' eyes as the criminal snarled, "Listen here, Robertson, & you had better listen carefully...your daughter is a disgrace to the society that I have created! Girls who live with me should not run around & climb trees! They should be subservient to me & follow orders I have given them. And that includes giving themselves to me when I want a nice piece of ass...oh, do pardon my language."

Red spat in Mouses' face. "You'll never break Miranda!" he growled fiercely. "You can never tame my daughter! And if you don't like it, then you can just fuck off!"

"So I shall," Mouses said calmly, releasing Red & walking towards his barrel. "And this time, you will not interfere!" It was then that Red remembered the pistol in his pocket. Taking the gun & aiming it carefully, Red smiled in satisfaction as Mouses clutched his wounded arm, his blood pasted across his paw as he applied pressure.

_

* * *

Well, that takes care of that! Red thought to himself triumphantly as he walked through his front door._

"Oh, Red, darling," Lily said as she served Miranda & the Goodie Gang some food, "you're just in time for supper! I'm making cheddar cheese soufflé with salad & steak. Oh, can't forget the cookies for our dessert, can we?" she added with a smile, tickling Miranda's nose.

Red chuckled a bit, then went to join his friends & family at the table. As he tucked in heartily, however, he noticed that Miranda wasn't touching any of her food. Normally, she was a very hungry girl; then again, she probably had lost her appetite, after the traumatizing events that had happened today.

"Miranda," Red said softly in concern, "are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No," she said sadly as she got out of her chair & went upstairs. "I'm not hungry right now." When Miranda had entered her room & shut the door, Red looked at his friends worriedly, hoping they could tell him what was wrong with his dearest child.

"She needs time to cope, that's all," Bartholomew said, smiling. "In a few months, she should be back to her old self again."

"I'm not so sure," Snakes said anxiously. "I think Miranda may be depressed; looks like she's gained a few pounds."

"In a single day?" an astonished Lily asked. "How can that be possible?"

"I don't know, Lily" Red said as he got up out of his chair & walked upstairs, "but one thing's for damn sure: I'm gonna find out what's wrong with her if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Once he got to the door of his daughter's bedroom, Red cocked an ear, & pressed it to the door, eavesdropping carefully on Miranda's lonely musings inside: "OK, baby doll, it's time to go night-night." Red's face fell as soon as he heard those words. Miranda may have loved playing with toys, but she couldn't stand dolls; she found them too feminine for her liking.

_Something's really wrong here, _Red thought worriedly. _First Miranda won't eat, & now she's playing with dolls! Dolls, for Christ's sakes! I don't know what could be the problem, but Jesus, how I wish I knew!_

_Well, here goes nothing._

Wincing, Red slowly opened the door, & saw his daughter. Dressed in her dark-turquoise nightgown, she was rocking a baby mouse doll in her arms, a forlorn frown on her face as she sang her father's lullaby to it. Only when Miranda had finished singing, tucked the makeshift baby in its little cradle, & kissed its nose, did Red enter the room. Miranda, startled, gave a yelp of surprise, then clutched a paw to her chest as she breathed in relief, "Oh, Daddy, it's you."

"Miranda," Red said gently as he sat down by his daughter, "I just wanna talk with you for a little while. Is that OK?"

"I...I guess so," Miranda replied wistfully, looking down at the floor.

Red looked at the doll in the cradle. "You seem to be awfully busy playing house," he said carefully. "But I thought you didn't like that game."

"I overheard you & Mouses talking outside," Miranda replied sadly. "I thought it would be better if I stopped climbing trees & stuff. That's what girls like me should do here, right?"

"Miranda," Red said as he looked into his daughter's eyes, "what Mouses said is a bunch of crap. You're a headstrong young lady, & you should be proud of that, as you always have been! You should never have to give up the things you love most just so you can please a greedy, sexist tyrant! You're a girl, Miranda, but you're _my _girl, & I want you to be happy! That means you should be outside climbing trees & goofing around, not stuck in the house, cooking & cleaning! _That's _what I want for you, Miranda; & that's what you should want, too."

Upon hearing her father's words, Miranda's lip quivered, & as she burst into fresh new tears, she immediately hugged her father, who tried desperately to comfort her. "It's OK, Miranda," Red said softly, petting his daughter's hair. "Daddy's here...it's all right..."

"No, it's not!" Miranda sobbed.

Red winced again. Now was the time to pop the question. Gazing deeply into his daughter's eyes, Red asked, "What's wrong, Miranda? Please tell me."

Miranda wept a bit more, before uttering the two words Red never thought he'd hear from his daughter: "I'm...pregnant."

Red's blood immediately ran cold, & as his jaw dropped open in shock, his Cuban cigar fell out of his mouth. Soon, once he saw Miranda crying again, shock turned to rage. Mouses had not only robbed his daughter of her most precious possession, but he had also given Miranda the burden she never wanted to face—the burden of being a mother, raising a child for his criminal empire. It was then that rage eventually gave way to sorrow, & Red's choked sobs echoed those of his daughter, as he held her protectively in his arms.

* * *

Lily had taken the news of her daughter's pregnancy quite well (for a delicate mouse of her stature), but when word reached the ears of the Goodie Gang, they weren't quite as accepting. Snakes, being the most feminine of the group, even fainted onto the floor once Red told him & his friends about what had happened!

"Oh, merciful heavens," Bill lamented, shaking his head sadly. "That poor girl...she can't have this baby! She's much too young to handle a responsibility like that!"

"Not to mention she's too tough," Bartholomew added in his slurred voice, before noticing his girlfriend Miriam's offended expression. "Not that I have a problem with that or anything..."

Red sighed. "I know, guys. Miranda doesn't need this burden on her! I know I'm probably gonna go to hell for saying this, but I wish there was some way to get rid of that baby! For her sake, if not mine."

It was then that Olga spoke up. "Mr. Robertson," the masseuse said, "I have heard of this hospital procedure in the outside world, called abortion, in which they take the baby out of the patient's stomach, & then put it to sleep."

"Oh, Olga, that's just _ghastly!_" Bill shuddered, looking disgusted.

"Ghastly as it is," Red said sadly, "it's for the best. I'll get Miranda & tell her about everything. You guys come with us to the hospital so Miranda won't feel scared or anything."

"As much as it kills me to say this," Bill said with a smile, "we'll be there."

* * *

How the Robertsons & their friends managed to escape the hideout remains a mystery; to this day, they dare not reveal how they left, for fear of Mouses finding out their secret & inflicting his wrath upon them. Suffice to say that they made it to the hospital, & Miranda got settled in a soft bed.

"Now," said the doctor as she got out a clear plastic mask & placed it on Miranda's mouth & nose, "as soon as I turn this machine on, I want you to close your eyes & count to 10. Then when you wake up, the baby will be out of you & it'll all be over. OK?"

"See, Miranda," Lily said comfortingly as she patted her daughter's paw, "you have nothing to worry about." Miranda smiled, then gasped as the doctor prepared to turn on the anesthesia machine.

"Wait!" she cried. "Not yet..." The doctor paused for a moment, & tears streamed from everyone's eyes, as Miranda stroked her belly & sang the lullaby she had sung to her doll the night before:

_**Little child, close your eyes  
**__**Now it's time for sleep-a-bye  
**__**Don't you weep, don't you cry  
**__**As I sing my lullaby**_

_**May you dream of happy things  
**__**Mockingbirds & diamond rings  
**__**May you dream as I sing  
**__**This gentle lullaby...**_

When her song had ended, Miranda lay back on the pillow, closed her eyes, & felt herself drifting off to sleep. As she did, her mind was forever detached from the horrible events that had happened these past few days. The rape, her pregnancy, the threats to her life...they were all gone. And within a matter of moments, things would be back to the way they were before. Her innocence would be restored, in a way at least. And no one, not even Mouses, could change that.


End file.
